Rika-chan's Love Diary
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: Rika is bored because Ichinose went out with Domon, so she sets herself a challenge to write every day about what she thinks about love and stuff. Includes gossip with characters from the show. Touko doesn't seem to be amused!
1. Entry 1 - About My Darling

**Rika/Sue's Love Diary**

 **Rika/Sue has written an undated diary notebook about her loved one, Ichinose (Erik Eagle) and about who she pairs up while sticking her nose into the other's affairs. That girl!**

 **Starring Rika - Sue, Ichinose - Erik, Domon - Bobby, Aki - Silvia: and all the players on the team.**

 ***If this is sexist or a bit 'how to teach a man who's boss'-ish, then it was just supposed to be Rika/Sue-like, I don't really think that.**

 **Chapter 1 - About** **My Darling**

 **This story is all Rika/Sue's POV since it is her diary**

Darling Ichinose went to play soccer with Domon today and I was bored without him, so I thought and had an idea that I would write a bit about him and what I think of the others every single day that I can. I hope the others on the team won't mind if I write about them!

My darling has the best side-swept brown hair that anyone could have and he goes to America a lot. He has the cutest wink and two-fingered salute, too. How come I had never come across this beauty before? Everyone says it's 'cause I am from the Osaka girls' only team, so I hadn't had as much of a chance to meet such a well-built boy than I have now. If Ichinose betrays me or annoys me, I just go over to Gouenji (Axel) and start flirting with him. Gouenji is like that - he probably won't accept it, so I've been practicing just in case...

Hehe, you can't steal him, Aki! Apparantly, Domon and Darling are Aki's old friends, but I think Aki fancies my darling - she CAN'T take him away from me! Everybody thought that Ichinose died trying to get their football back when it rolled into the road. He got knocked down, but he went to America, came back with a grand arrival and was as fit as a fiddle as Midorikawa (Jordan) would say. Then when he went back to the USA for the world tournament, we realised that his leg hadn't fully healed, and that was when he had to stay in hospital. That almost took him away from me, too. He came back with a grand arrival apparantly and as fit as a fiddle as Midorikawa (Jordan) would say. What great pegasus move were they talking about in the first place? And what was so great about it? It got broken through really easily, though it was marvellous to watch, I must admit. I mean, it takes forever to cross over and someone could just run in and tackle them easily. Being blessed by a female, heh, that should have been me! Then again, Aki had been his old friend and had done it before with him, and I wouldn't have wanted to stand in the middle of that, I would die! I wouldn't have believed the blessing thing if it wasn't for the heavens thng that happened. That was awful, but the breakfast was amazing, though! I can't believe Endou (Mark) convinced that Sain guy to play soccer in harmony. You'd think an angel-ish person would have been more polite! He is now.

When Ichinose went out with Domon, I packed him with a drink of water, but I bet he's already finished it. He is a quick drinker like that. I told him that if his leg hurts, he's to sit on the bench for ten minutes. He's going to sit and not move his leg, or at least I told him not to. Anyway, he will probably be watching Domon kick the ball around all by himself because his leg will probably give way immediately. I told him not to play anyway at first, but he said he would at least go, or else it would be rude. Then I agreed to let him go, so we bought a wheelschair for him to get there faster instead of hobbling all the way on crutches with Domon's help, slowing him down. Otherwise, he would take forever to get back after being tired out. I told him to be back soon and gave him a kiss because if he isn't back we can't watch a new movie!

Enough about the past, my darling is still coming with me to the resteraunt to help and live with me! Still planning the future with Darling!

Recently, Darling has been getting a lot of pressure, so I have tried to help him through the tough times. What's that darling? Oh, he says that I didn't help at all. Huh, wait till he sees my diary, then he'll be sorry. He knows I tried my best. Also, lots of exams have been going on, and Darling has been struggling more than the others, so I had to help him in them again, since I'm really clever, though Touko (Tori) disagrees. I am so glad I have that tomboy - she seems to get everything I say about Ichinose! How wonderful it is to have a friend like her. She sacrificed herself when I was to marry the demon king. It had to be me! I'm the one who's most interested in love in anyone, and that person is Ichinose! So could someone else just do it for me instead? Or we could just beat them at football, of course. I wish I had cared about that band thing before and got someone to chainsaw it off!

Look who's back!

Darling is back already. Wow, he and Domon are sweating like mad! Their faces are covered in mud and their heads are dripping wet in the sweat. I better go and get them some water! This first day of writing has been really fun. My challenge is gonna be awesome! That's it for now. See you around tomorrow if I can!


	2. Entry 2 - Kazemaru

**Rika/Sue's Love Diary**

 **Rika/Sue has written an undated diary notebook about her loved one, Ichinose (Erik Eagle) and about who she pairs up while sticking her nose into the other's affairs. That girl!**

 **Starring Rika - Sue, Ichinose - Erik, Domon - Bobby, Aki - Silvia: and all the players on the team.**

 ***If this is sexist or a bit 'how to teach a man who's boss'-ish, then it was just supposed to be Rika/Sue-like, I don't really think that.**

 _I finally got round to doing another chapter of this epic story (that has even more favourites and follows than the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show)! Wish me luck with this_ _chapter!_

 **Chapter 2 - Kazemaru's Jealousy**

 **This story is all Rika/Sue's POV since it is her diary**

I was watching a movie with Touko today. She seemed really bored and told me that she didn't really mind what I was watching, but when I asked her again, she said that she hated love films. My face drooped. Then we both heard yelling and angry noises coming from Kazemaru (Nathan)'s room. _That's odd_ , I thought, because Kazemaru always locked his door, so nobody else could be inside with him beating him up or something. Either way, I decided to check on him. I stalked down the corridor to his room, but Aki had already beat me to it. We both opened the door, and to our surprise, Kazemaru was pulling at his hair. It was really strange. Everyone knew that Kazemaru could get a little bit stressed like Midorikawa (Jordan) used to be, but Midorikawa has got over that now that the High School FFI is coming up (I believe the High School FFI is going to be written down as one of Fiaikku's stories). I bravely asked what he was doing, and he didn't reply. Aki suggested that he should call her if he was going to get stressed again. She would probably give him a special footballers' massage or something like that. Then it hit me - he was jealous. Both of us left him alone. When I got back to the sofa, Touko asked what had happened. I said that he was alright now and didn't tell her anything else. All that was left was my opinion.

Touko was my best friend, and I knew that she got bored and tired when I told her about Ichinose, other people's love interests and things. So I didn't bother to go on about that. I only ramble on when I get in a gossipy mood, and I wasn't in that kind of mood at the time. What happened then? The movie finished and I jumped up to write my diary. That's why my memory is so fresh. Now I'm up to the present tense and I can write about my thoughts and feelings right now. That's what you do in journal diary entries, isn't it - Put your thoughts and feelings in when you've finished writing about the past? Yeah, I think that's right...

Anyway, to clarify what I meant about jealousy is that I think Kazemaru's jealous of Ichinose. He wants a girlfriend. If Touko was in my shoes, she would have either ignored Kazemaru or mentioned that it wasn't about love, but about importance in a match, hinting that he is jealous of Endou (Mark). Why would he be jealous of Endou? I have no idea. Oh yeah, now I get it - but still, he is quite a key player in the matches nowadays, so I guess that means that my opinion was correct! Yes! Right, what I think the pairing is... I have noticed in the last week that he's been keeping an eye on Fuyuka (Camellia). Fuyuka? Ono Fuyuka?! Quite a weird pairing, am I right? Still, that's what I believe, and you know me, I'm really very good at reading people's actions, hehe. Yeah, that's right, I did pair her with Endou, but he Endou-d up with Natsumi (Nelly) in the future. Get it? Endou-d up! Now that kind of joking is how to attract a man! So, the plan is to get them together. I've decided to let Touko in on this one. Hope she agrees with me!

Nope, she said that's a weird ship and scoffs the remains of the popcorn (throwing all the not popped popcorn into the bin from the sofa), then goes out to play football with Endou and Tsunami. Wow. That's all she does these days now. She really wants to get into the Women's High School FFI! Thank goodness that thing has come about, otherwise she would have been so depressed lately. When we were watching the original FFI, she was cheering them on fine, but after a few days, she wished that she was there with them and got really moody at night. She never showed her emotions in front of any of the boys, even Tsunami and Endou (whom i think she fancies!).

Well, that's it for now - I've covered the past, present and future (the bit about Endou x Natsumi)! Hope I can keep up to date a bit more on this challenge. I will update very very soon.

Today's Lesson: Never ask a tomboy (for example Touko Zaizen) to work on a dating mission with you!

Today's Pairing (Japanese Original): Kazemaru Ichirouta x Ono Fuyuka (also known as Kudou Fuyuka)

Today's Pairing (English Dub): Nathan Swift x Camellia Travis (also known as Camellia Green)

One thing you should always remember: I am a dating spy boss! Urabe Rika 007! (That really should be a crossover fiction!)

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I will update this story more frequently in the future, almost as frequently as the Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show!** **That's all for now!**


	3. Entry 3 - My Idea For Shippings

**Rika/Sue's Love Diary**

 **Rika/Sue has written an undated diary notebook about her loved one, Ichinose (Erik Eagle) and about who she pairs up while sticking her nose into the other's affairs. That girl!**

 **Starring Rika - Sue, Ichinose - Erik, Domon - Bobby, Aki - Silvia: and all the players on the team.**

 ***If this is sexist or a bit 'how to teach a man who's boss'-ish, then it was just supposed to be Rika/Sue-like, I don't really think that.**

 **Chapter 3 - My Idea For Shippings**

 **This story is all Rika/Sue's POV since it is her diary**

Sooooo guys, my challenge continues, as I've found another thing to gossip about!

Touko was playing Inazuma Eleven Strikers with Endou and Gouenji all day. They were all shouting and singing 'Minna Atsumariyo!' all the time! I mean, come on! Giving me a flipping headache! Neither of them would give up yelling at the Wii. It seemed to go on forever. Then it was time to pick the teams. Wow. *facepalm*. I had had enough. Luckily, I found Ichinose creeping around the corner, trying to sneak off somewhere, so I grabbed him and hugged him. He struggled, but I made him comfortable and he calmed down. Then I asked him where he was going and he didn't respond. But that is how Ichinose goes. So I just left it there. Now what could I do? Booooored! Oh yeah, shippings, duh! So today I am going to write down my shippings! Woo!

First of all, I would pair Endou with Natsumi. They will obviously get married, I mean, it is pretty obvious. Then I would pair Aki with nobody because Endou is already taken and she tried to steal my Ichinose. Haruna should go with nobody because her taste sucks and she is kinda neutral for now. This shows a kind of fighting triangle. Endou can either go with Don't-care Touko, Believing Aki, Neutral Celia, Childhood-friend Fuyuka or Annoying Natsumi. Of course, Kanon has already revealed that he marries Natsumi, and possibly Fuyuka, but anything could happen if we change because we now know the outcome! Aki could go with Endou, but she also wants to have Ichinose. Ichinose is mine! Mine! You see, Aki is childhood friends with Ichinose and Endou is childhood friends with Fuyuka. That makes them slightly look like couples to me.  
"Slightly!" Touko shouts when I found myself talking out loud. Whoops. "But you forced them to go together to a theme park! I wanted to go on that ride, but you are a meanie! All I got was popcorn! Flipping popcorn!" Well good for you, tomboy. Anyway, as I was saying, There are so many people that I can pair with Endou, but I can clearly see that Touko is kinda jealous to be honest. She denies it, but it's kind of obvious. Well actually it isn't but there you go, I can be weird sometimes, hehe.

Back on the Fuyuka x Endou topic, I think Fuyuka and Endou are a good couple because Endou remembered Fuyuka and brought back her memory after her being hypnotised. He called and still calls her 'Fuyuppe' which means 'winter tsu bae', and we all know what 'bae' means, right? So there is evidence for my pairing. Then from that evidence comes another pairing - Fubuki x Fuyuka. One point is that the names sound very similar, and another point is that their names are both related to winter. Amazing, you didn't know that Urabe Rika was so good at evidence finding now, did you? I should use this kind of evidence seeking and using for my school project. I am so good at it! Or maybe I'm being a bit too modest... Anyway, that's my opinion, and I'm the expert, so it's your choice if you want to listen to me. If you don't want to, suit yourself. I'm having all the fun over here.

My latest non-yaoi pairing is: Hiroto x All the girls (I can't tell who yet). I don't usually support yaoi, but the next chapter is yaoi because I can't help myself teasing the boys who always stare at each other hehe... (Fiaikku-chan does not like yaoi, but hey. I really want to do this because half of the pairings of these guys *points to Inazuma Japan and co.* are yaoi. So there ya go, don't blame the writer, blame me.)

So that's it for now! Surely I will be able to update faster as I go along! I always manage to do the challenge, so keep on your toes until I say the challenge has stopped. Maybe one day I might read these diary entries to the guys and do a 'Inazuma React' story. That will be hillarious, and I absolutely cannot wait. But I guess I'll have to. So see ya later!

Note to self: Post this on SoccerBook when I share it with the guys!

Alright, now for today's info. Best bit of the day, writing these, I reckon. Really good tips are on show today. Haha, I sound like a city merchant. Do not get any ideas of making me a merchant's slave in a fanfic, I would never do that. Who am I talking to, anyway? I'm just writing in a diary. Silly me!

Today's Lesson: Make sure you're not talking out loud when you're writing a private diary.

Today's Pairing (Japanese Original): Endou Mamoru x Ono Fuyuka (also known as Kudou Fuyuka)

Today's Pairing (English Dub): Mark Evans x Camellia Travis (also known as Camellia Green)

Rika's Latest Pairing (Japanese Original): Hiroto x All the girls

Rika's Latest Pairing (English Dub) Xavier x All the girls.

One thing you should always remember: Touko, Endou and Gouenji yell really loudly when playing the Wii, especially Inazuma Eleven games.


End file.
